Honoka Yukishiro
Honoka Yukishiro (or Hannah Whitehouse in the English dub) is one of the main characters in Futari wa Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure White. Although she didn't even know she existed at first, Honoka eventually became best friends with Nagisa Misumi, admiring her for her courage and cheerful attitude. Honoka is a gentle, understanding girl who always put others before herself. She is very smart, even being called the "Queen of Knowledge" by her classmates, and often uses this to help people. However, Honoka may also be quite strict, and when she thinks someone has not done all of their work, she'll force them to do it. She is, however, doing this because she cares. Although she is the crush of almost every boy in school, she is not interested in most of them, but she has shown to care very much for some boys, namely Fujimura Shougo, her childhood friend, and Kiriya, a new boy at school who she is helping understand people's feelings. In addition, she is a strong and wise man called thieves or robbers, and even the thief a "Tee Yai" is to surrender bowed respectfully to her on behalf of the Queen of the intellectual as ever bowled. Appearance Honoka has long, dark blue hair and eyes. She wears her hair down and clips her bangs to the side. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a white jacket, a pale yellow dress and white shoes. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Honoka was seen wearing a long, blue and white dress, with white gloves, a light blue frilly decoration on the bottom, a big blue bow on the back and white high heel shoes. She wore her hair in a bun and her bangs to the side as usual. She also wore winterwear clothes which was a white hat, blue snow goggles, a white fur coat, white mittens, blue pants and darker blue snow boots. Honoka was also seen wearing a white lab coat and glasses at school. Attacks *'Marble Screw/Marble Twister' - She holds Cure Black's hand while saying white thunder and black saying black thunder the colored thunders strike'd their hands they begin to glow while white saying our beautiful souls and black saying shall crush your evil heart black and white put's their hands right at the enemy saying Marble Screw. *'Rainbow Therapy' - A move which was seldom used by Cure Black and Cure White. This combines the power of a Black Pulsar and a White Pulsar to form a healing aura that cleanses an object or person of Zakenna influence. *'Rainbow Storm' - A move performed by Cure Black and Cure White using Rainbow Gauntlets given to them by Pollun after he was giving the power of the Prism Stones. Launches a powerful rainbow coloured blast which overwhelms enemies. *'Marble Screw Max' - An enhanced version of the Marble Screw that Cure Black and Cure White are able to use after Mepple and Mipple are upgraded in Max Heart. *'Marble Screw Max Spark' - Using the Sparkle Bracelets, Cure Black and Cure White can further enhance the power of the Marble Screw Max. *'Extreme Luminario' - A combination attack performed by Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous. Luminous fires rainbow power from her Heartiel Baton which powers of Black and White, allowing them to launch a rainbow coloured blast at the opponent. Trivia *Her blood type is B. *Cure White was the first Cure to have white as a theme color, followed by Cure Egret, Cure Rhythm and Cure Echo. *Cure White is the first Cure with an accessory in her hair. *Honoka's birthday falls on April 4th. This makes her the second Cure to have had their birthday revealed preceeded by Nagisa Misumi and succeeded by Hikari Kujou, Saki Hyuuga, Mai Mishou, Nozomi Yumehara and Erika Kurumi. *As Cure White, she has the darkest hair of all the Cures. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Honoka is represented by the gardenia, which symbolizes purity and elegance in the Language of Flowers. *Honoka is very similar to Mai Mishou: **Both have the darkest and longest hair in their groups. **Both are highly academically achieving. **Both live in large houses. **Both have some blue in their Cure outfits (Cure White and Cure Windy). **Both of their first transformations are themed with the color white. **Both of their mascots are female (Mipple and Choppy) *Similary Honoka is similar to Karen Minazuki as both have long blue hair, both of their parents work abroad, both of their parents are quite affluent, both are high academically achieving and both are respected by the rest of the student body. *Cure White is the first of a tradition known as the smart cure, followed by Cure Egret from Pretty Cure Splash Star, Cure Mint and Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Cure Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight from Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Cure Rhythm from Suite Pretty Cure and Cure Beauty from Smile Pretty Cure. *As Cure White She is considered as the strongest and the most agile secondary cure due to her speed and can take down a one giant zakena by her own hands. *After the pretty cure movie All Stars DX 3,some fans believed that Honoka/Cure White must be the leader of her team as she is independent and has a great leadership. *Honoka is very similar to Samantha Simpson from Totally Spies: **Both have long hair **Both are the oldest in their groups and the most mature **Both share passion to science and studing **Both have a great leadership **Both are popular for boys **Both are careful **Both don't have siblings **Both are considered,by their friends, to be beautiful calm and sweet persons. *Some people said that Honoka's birthday falls on April 2nd, some said that April 4th or April 14th. Her birtday falls on April 4th, and this is written in her Toei's official profile. **Honoka's birthday is similar to Lussuria of Reborn. *Honoka and Tsubomi had a similar thing is they do not have a brother, a younger brother or nephew of the family. Gallery Pretty Cure Series.jpg LaTale Cure Black and Cure White.png|Cure Black and White (LaTale Online) Merchandise 18383.jpg 02 - Copy (5).jpg $(KGrHqJ,!p!E8VlcdTvpBPPS1PpUcg~~60_12.JPG $(KGrHqZ,!rYFCJQJUD0DBQ0d,0eRVg~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqV,!isFC8TOd7BSBQ0d,rt23Q~~60 3.JPG 18382.jpg bandai_cure_white01.jpg 02 - Copy (3).jpg $(KGrHqZ,!lIE69zTLnJtBOv3cejveQ~~60_35.JPG 5881.jpg bandai_shf_cure_white01.jpg cms_cure_white05.jpg 8267139_orig.jpg 49233.jpg 013 - Copy (4).jpg Maxheart.key5.png Image Song Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Heroes Category:Genius Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Villain's Crush Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Popular Heroes Category:Mothers Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Child Nurturer